Compete for her
by ChaosxXx
Summary: Jills parents are making her get married soon. And as it turns out all the guys want to be the other person who says "I do." So obviously to figure out who gets to ask her, they compete! Competitors: Carter, Gustafa, Marlin, Rock, Kai, Griffin. Oh and Skye!
1. Chapter 1

**V: :O lets see if I can do this**

**Skye: Doubt it**

**V: Would you like to fall off a cliff?**

**Skye: Sorry...**

**V: Good now lets do this! But first my current statuses with the guys on hmds cute**

**Griffin and Skye= red heart (Married Skye but I just did it so..)**

**Rock and Kai= Yellow heart**

**Gustafa= purple heart**

"Hm..Funny." Kai said glugging down his drink at the blue bar, "What?" Griffin asked washing the dishes for the rest of the guys in the bar "Only the young bachelors are at the bar today...including Griffin and Carter, Muffys out shopping too!." Rock sniggered beside him, Marlin couldn't care less, Gustafa was tuning his guitar and Griffin just shrugged it off but Carter wasn't very happy.

"So who do you guys plan on marrying?" Kai asked not in the mood for a Carters 'In my day..' lecture..which usually included alot of spit and not so kid-friendly words.

"..Why would I tell you.." Marlin asked and the rest of the guys nodded. "Because I have black mail on all of you and...I'm bored!" Kai complained leaning back in his chair.

"What type of blackmail?" Carter asked chugging the rest of his drink and Kai held up his phone revealing a video of a drunk Carter in his birthday suit dancing around the Goddess pond. Carter nearly chocked on his drink. "Okay..I'll tell I guess..if the rest do." he murmured. "Would you guys like to find out what type of black mail I have on you guys? Its soo much worst." He smirked evily, "Okay so on the count of 3.."

"1"

"2"

"3"

"Jill." They all said, and each one of them had a surprised look on their face "Um..that can't be right..we can't all like the same girl can we?" Gustafa asked finishing with his guitar "...Dibs!" Rock called out "We can't dibs a girl idiot." Marlin said smacking Rock over the head.

"Here lets work things out." Kai said, "Marlin can have Ceila, Carter Flora, Rock Lumina, Griffin Muffy, Gustafa Nami, and Kai and Jill." he smiled taking a sip of his drink "I would be quiet you guys." Griffin said trying to hide his blush by bringing the dish he was cleaning to his face. "Cause she comes in right about..now."

Jill walks through the door just as Griffin predicted "Oh is this like a guys night out or something?" she asked, "I'm sorry I'll only be a minute besides I've got to get back to collecting material stone."

"Oh no its fine dear, Kai just noticed it was all guys here." Griffin smiled passing Jill her usual, Valley Nature.

"Really material stone? Wouldn't you like a manly man helping you out?" Kai asked flexing his 'muscles' "No I'm fine thank you though Kai I only need about 80 more material stone." She smiled the smile that sub consciously made the guys go cray cray (Sorry just had to do that XD -V)

"What do you need all that Material stone for babe?" Rock asked as Jill chugged her drink, he sensed a few glares from Marlin for calling her babe, oh well. "Well my parents are either going to make me come back to the city or.." she paused for a breath of air "I have to get married in about a month it really sucks, because how i am I suppose to get a double bed by that time!" she complained as she left the bar to collect some more material pieces.

"Marriage?" Carter asked to no one in particular "Hm, well shes got to marry one us right we are the only bachelors here." Gustafa said as if he was answering Carters unspoken question "But who will ask her?" Marlin asked to no one in particular either. "We should have a contest!" Kai announced standing up from his chair. "No." Marlin said flat out

"Yes!"

"No!"  
"YES!"

"NO!"

"Well I guess I'll ask her than."

"What kind of contest.."

"Whoever gives Jill the best date has the right to marry her." Kai said giving Griffin the gold for his drink "No." Marlin said finishing his own drink, "Why not?" Kai asked "Because what if she doesn't want to marry that person."

"Than we can have multiple contest starting with who can give her the best date, her birthdays coming up soon right? So who can get her the best present, than..who is the first to kiss her has the right to ask."

"And if she says no?" Carter asked fixing his glasses. "Than the person who won second asks so on."

"And if she says no to all?"

"Well she won't do that..unless she wants to move back to the city." Kai smirked, "Maybe we should have contest on who can make her happiest in bed." Rock said grinning like a mania, Kai just laughed and the rest blushed.

_Thats it._

Skye walked out of the Griffin bedroom, who happened to be eavesdropping on their conversations "I want in." he said _No way am I letting any of those guys win..they will not touch Jill. _"Phantom Skye?...why are you here?" Griffin asked he didn't remember a note. "I sent a note..put it on the floor, than when i came here I overheard you guys and I want in."

"Okay...why?" Gustafa asked, "Because..I'm the ladies man at this town."  
"Than its settled we'll start tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

**V: Lets see how well this goes :)**

**Rock: Hey! I'm here for once!**

**Griffin: Me too!**

**V: Whoa! Who let you out of your cages... HG!**

**HG: What..they said they would get me straw berries :D**

**V: .. what am I going to do with you -_-**

"Hey Jill!" Kai called out from his stand he was working at. "Oh hey Kai, I got my work done early." she smiled sitting down and watched the sea. _Shes just so beautiful _he thought, he loved everything about her, her hair, her face, and especially the fact that she couldn't tell she was the most beautiful thing that walked on this beach. "So um...would you like to take a walk with me?"

"Sure!"

"Do you think there is actually a harvest goddess living here Jill?" Kai asked staring at the goddess pond. He always thought the one in mineral town was better, but with Jill by his side he didn't care where he was. "I know theres a harvest goddess here Kai." she smiled at him, which made him blush. "How do you know?" he asked counting the gold in his pocket. "I just do."

He stared into the pond, it was probably around dawn because the sun was starting to go down. He never really had the time to come to the goddess pond so he was amazed by all the colour a single pond could have.

"In mineral town we have a goddess pond too. Its not a pretty as this one though." she smiled and sat down beside Kai. "You know in mineral town you throw a coin in the goddess pond and make a wish want to try it here?" he asked handing her a gold coin she nodded and laid back resting her head on Kai.

_I wish to win this contest_

And he dropped his coin in the pond.

As did Jill.

"What did you wish for?" he asked her "Oh...um to be better friends with you." she smiled up at him "Yeah I wished to get closer to you too!" he blushed, he didn't exactly wish for that but if he wins the contest he will get closer to her.

He looked at the sky and the moon was starting to come up. He looked down at her as she yawned "Jill why don't we get you home now?"

"Yeah.."

**V: That was short :P**

**Kai: Too short D:**

**Skye: It was too long**

**V: Man i didn't think this through I have to do a gustafa,griffin,Carter, and Marlin date too -_- I'm an idiot sometimes**

**Skye: You said it not me**

**V: You wanna go with Rock and Griffin too?  
Skye: No ma'am**


End file.
